


A Little Death

by Fame_is_now_Injectable



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Girl!Frank - Freeform, Nerd!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fame_is_now_Injectable/pseuds/Fame_is_now_Injectable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you look into the face of evil, evil's going to look right back at you."  -Sister Jude, American Horror Story: Asylum</p><p>Curiousity can sometimes be a fearful thing. When Frankie Iero comes to the University of Bellevue, she stumbles upon some frightening information regarding a notorious killer who had murdered the colleges previous students. With those secrets exposed, Frankie may now be in serious danger. Will she go Insane? Or will she be the next victim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_She's dizzy, that's all her head feels anymore, unbalanced. Swaying harshly on converse shoes before falling against the door in the shared dark home. The tree leaves move against the glass window pane, shadows dance mockingly on walls, she swallows back a sob._

_“Help me. Someone, just please fucking help me!” she whimpers softly as her raven hair sticks to her tear covered cheeks, red lips smudged, eye make up ruined, clothes rumpled, she's not safe where she's sitting, but she's not safe anywhere. It's out there, waiting for her. In the shadows, in her dreams when she closes her eyes and dozes off, it touches her skin, and chills her blood. Sometimes, she can feel what seems to be a knife digging into the core of her skin. When she awakes, she smells the copper scent of her blood._

_It's almost like she's out of her body as the front door opens with a click of the lock. Her heart races but she sits frozen as more tears and sobs echo in her throat._

_“No. Please! Fuck, don't hurt me! I didn't do anything to you!” the door is open now, a figure looms almost casually towards her, in his hand, an object gleams, her hazel eyes widen as she weakly scrambles to tripping feet. She runs._

_Only, it's not before the cool metal is slit across her neck, she chokes violently, blood oozes from her crimson lips, drowning her white teeth, her outfits now stained as she smacks the ground with a loud thud. Life seeps from the blood that's spilling on the hardwood as she stares dully at her killer. Her life is no more. She's dead and gone._

–

Frankie Iero wakes up with a start, screaming harshly as her hands grip her throat, awaiting to touch the blood that isn't there, tears stream down her face as her roommate Lyn-Z rushes to her side, her ink colored hair sticking up wildly, sleep evading her tired irises as she clutches the smaller girl.

“Honey, honey, stop it. You're fine Frankie, I promise you. No one is hurting you, it's a bad dream!” 

“I'm going to die Lyn! Fuck, I'm going to die!” she wails, Lyn-Z breathes deeply before taking a pill bottle from the night stand, clicking two from the lid she pushes them into Frankie's lips forcing her to swallow. It's bitter, and dry. The younger girl feels as if she'll vomit, before her eyes start to droop, and she feels Lyn-Z's arm leave her.

“I swear to god Lyn-Z. I'm not fucking crazy.”


	2. Hello Frankie, meet your new roommate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie's new Roommate is a party goer, Frankie on the other hand is not.

“Are you sure you want to do this sweetie? You can back out now.” Francis Iero said to his eighteen year old daughter Francine Iero, she sat in the passenger seat of his beat up Chevy, contents of her life in boxes, and suitcases, she set her raven hair behind her ear smiling in reassurance.

“Yeah dad, honestly, I'll be completely fine. It'll be good for me as it will for you. I know it's a big step, but I have Lyn with me, plus her parents were nice enough to leave the vacation house when they moved to Florida, so that’s less money out of your pocket on dorm essentials. I'll get a job here, and I can support myself too. Don't worry.”

Frank sighed heavily before pulling the car to a stop in front of the two story home, a bay window in the middle of the second story paneling looked elegant against the white paint and simplistic design. The mahogany door opened before a very excited Lyn-Z Ballato darted to the car, ripping the passenger door open, she pulled the raven into a bone crushing hug.

“Oh my god, you're finally here! We're roomies!” 

“Lyn, can't...breathe.” 

“Sorry Frankie!” the energetic girl apologized, before waving to Mr. Iero.

“How have you been dear?” he asked casually as his daughter got out of the vehicle and started to unload some things from the trunk.

“Fine sir! So excited that Bellevue's newest member decided to bunk with me!”

Frank senior laughed wholeheartedly as he recalled the day he found Francine on RoommateMatch.com. It was almost set up as a facebook site, from what he gathered, the student places an ad on the attended universities bulletin board. People answer based on similarities, that way, the person posting isn't stuck with someone they can't stand, or they find someone who's in the same comfort zone. As it turned out, day or two after Frankie made an account, she met Lindsey 'Lyn-Z' Ballato, and instantly connected, and ever since, they have called, skyped, and texted daily. It made him happy to see his daughter finally coming out of her shell.

“Of course! You girls are practically inseparable already. One rule please? No excessive partying, you two are here for an education, just focus on that, yeah?” both girls nodded, and smiled brightly. Suitcases and boxes all were unloaded from the trunk before Lyn-Z had gone back in the house, leaving the father-daughter duo to say proper goodbyes.

“I'll miss you kiddo,” Frankie smiled,

“I'll miss you too, dad. I'll call a lot! Text, whatever you want!”

“Let's stick with calling. Please know that you are always allowed home if you feel at all uncomfortable here. I'll come get you. I hope you know that mom would be so proud of you honey, and I couldn't be happier at the beautiful woman you've grown into.”

“I love you.” she hugged him tightly, tears stinging her eyes. 

“I love you to the moon and back! Be good.” he kissed her forehead before getting back in the car and driving off. Leaving her with Lyn-Z waiting at the door. 

“It is really hard, but trust me, it gets so much easier. When my parents moved, I stayed behind for school, so I know first hand what it feels like, and I just wanted to let you know, if you need someone, I'm always here. Now, let's get you unpacked and looking pretty, we have a party to go too!” Frankie looked on confused.

“Thanks, seriously it means a lot, but uh, Isn't it a school night?” Lyn-Z sighed.

“It's college, we can do whatever we'd like, no parents. No rules, just fun!” 

“Where is it?”

“My friend Alicia's place, it's a bunch of people from roommateMatch. Just a bit of a get to know you thing for the new school year. Everyone's invited. Just drinking, music, boys, and fun.”

“Fine, I'll go. If I don't want to stay, can we come back here?” Lyn-Z smiled, swinging her arm around Frankie's shoulders.

“Yes. We'll watch romcoms and pass out. You'll have a good time though, I'm sure of it.” all Frankie could do was smile back.

Xxx

The college campus lit up under the streetlamps, it was ten fifteen that evening, as Lyn-Z and Frankie made their way down the sidewalk, giddily laughing as if they were on a high. Frankie had dressed in a cropped smashing pumpkins tee, ripped jeggins, and a pair of wedged shoes, her makeup was a stunning black with a deep red finish on her lips, her stud on the right side of her mouth heavily contrasted against the rich color. The girl beside her had taken on a more sexy approach, a corset tank top and a red pleated skirt, with black stiletto peeptoes, along with a sensual smokey eye and a deep licorice color lip.

Within minutes, the girls were knocking on a door of what seemed to be a mansion. Suddenly the door opened with a squeak as a good looking boy appeared with a red solo cup in his hand.

“Well, well, looks like we have ourselves some beautiful ladies here. How can I help you?”

“We're here for the party. Obviously. Is Alicia here?” Lyn-Z muttered sarcastically. 

“Yeah, Come in. My name is Pete. Yours?” he leered at them, casually swinging the beer in his cup.

“Frankie.”

“I don't give my name to freaks. Point me in the direction of the free booze and I might consider it.”

“You're a feisty one. I like that. Drinks are on the table in the back.” Pete laughed, turning back to Frankie, as Lyn-Z wandered off.

“I see you have great music taste." he said, eyeing her chest. "You're also gorgeous. Great combination in a woman I must say. Hows about later we take some acid and discuss music and poetry? Maybe a threesome between you and that friend of yours? Yes? Great it's settled.” soon he was off, leaving a very stunned and a very disgusted Frankie behind, soon enough she spotted her roommate coming towards her with two drinks, and a slim girl following her closely.

“Here babe, drink this and loosen up. This is my friend Alicia, owner of this lovely home. Alicia, this is my new roommate Frankie.” the girls shook hands before Alicia spoke to the intimidated girl.

“Don't mind Pete. He's a fucking weirdo, but he's a good kid to have on your side when you need someone. He's a ladies man, or so he thinks. It's just his personality.” Frankie only nodded still concerned. Silence took over the trio in the loud room.

“Well. Nice meeting you, Lyn, I'll see ya tomorrow.” Alicia yelled over the noise, as the two embraced with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Go talk to some guys, Frankie, meet people. I see a decent one over there by the corner. Go say hi.” the raven haired girl followed the older girls direction. Slipping through the crowd of drunk teens, she came face to face with a pale boy with hazel eyes who dressed in all black. Hopefully this was the one Lyn-Z meant.

“Uh...Hi.” Frankie spoke, the boy looked at her in shock before smiling easily.

“Hey.”

“Enjoying the party?” She asked, finding his smile infectious.

“I'm not really into them. You look bored. Not having fun?” 

“Nah, my roommate kinda forced me?” it came out more of a question before the unknown boy laughed.

“I understand. I'm Gerard. Gerard Way.” he extended his hand.

“Francine Iero. Call me Frankie, please.” she returned the handshake.

“Dig the name, it's pretty rad.” he exclaimed, still holding on to her.

“So's Gerard.” she opened her mouth to say something more, but was immediately cut off by a voice behind her.

“Hey pedophile, who the fuck invited you to this party?” It was the guy from earlier, Pete, with three other guys behind him. Gerard instantly dropped Frankie's hand, she stood confused.

“Don't call me that.” his face grimaced. Soon an empty beer can smacked his head causing his face to contort in pain.

“Leave this place, you fucking freak.” another beer can hit him harder. “No one wants to hang out with you.”

“Man, just be cool, I didn't do anything, I was just hanging out.” Pete got in his face, snarling. 

“Get. Out.” Gerard picked up his bag, turning to leave, not even throwing Frankie a glance.

“Aw, bye Pedofreak!”

“See ya around, you faggot.”

Lyn-Z rushed to her roommate, seeing the commotion surrounding her.

“What the fuck was that?” 

“I really don't wanna be here anymore.”

“Come on.” she downed her cup quickly before exiting the house.

Xxx

The night scents hit the pair as soon as they stepped outside. The walk was mostly silent until Frankie began to talk.

“Why did they call that guy a pedophile?” she glanced at the girl beside her.

“Apparently Pete's friend made a post on some website about pedophilia, he threatened to report it and flagged him, so now he's the resident snitch to them. I honestly find him a bit odd myself, but, no judgments, that's just not something you want to do online. Anyone can find out who you are. So he should of known he'd get fucked with.” soon the conversation ceased, as they arrived back to their house. They sat on the couch as promised with a random romantic movie playing in the background, only this time, Frankie wasn't paying attention.

Her thoughts lingered on Gerard Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since time has permitted, I decided to put up chapter 2. This will be a bit slow to start off, maybe even a bit confusing at times, but I know what I want to accomplish, so stick around!
> 
> Xo!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fall friends!
> 
> On comes the horror in all different directions! I seriously hope you all enjoy this Psychological thriller which may or may not be short! This has been in the works for more than a few months, this will be dark, twisted, and violent, hope you all can handle it!
> 
> Xo!


End file.
